Le Révélatout
by Meish Kaos
Summary: Réponse au défi de la communauté LJ SevyS Now de Zazaone et Fanette31. Colin Creevy est il prêt à tout pour garder sa nouvelle caméra... très particulière ?
1. Le Défi des Jumeaux

**Auteur : **Luna Denree

**Titre : **Le Révélatout

**Genre : **Humour, Aventure/Action

**Rating : **PG-13 pour langage et nudité

**Pairing : **Aucun, mais centré autour de Colin Creevy, Ginny Weasley et Severus Snape, évidemment :)

**Commentaires : **Il y a peu, je me suis inscrite à la nouvelle communauté LJde Zazaone et Fanette31, nommée Sevys Now (l'adresse est dans mon profil). Le second défi tordu consistait à expliquer comment Sevy aurait pu poser pour une photo très particulière, tirée d'un montage de PlayWitch (si vous ne connaissez pas, comme c'était mon cas, tapez ces mots sur google... :P). Et voilà ce que ça a donné !

**Disclaimer : Les persos sont à JKR, le montage photo à Lorelei et PlayWitch, le défi à Zazaone et l'interprétation à moua :P**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 1 : Le Défi des Jumeaux**

Chez « Weasley : Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux », les affaires marchaient à merveille, particulièrement durant les quelque semaines qui séparaient la réception des lettres de la rentrée à Poudlard. Le mois d'août était chaud et ensoleillé, ce qui rendait les habitants de la communauté magique d'humeur dépensière. Les jumeaux le savaient, ils en profitaient donc pour présenter leurs nouveaux articles à cette occasion. La rentrée des classes leur était une période aussi fructueuse que le temps des fêtes.

Voilà pourquoi, lorsque Colin Creevy en poussa la porte, la boutique était si bondée qu'il dût se faufiler entre les gens sans leur marcher sur les pieds pour rejoindre son petit frère devant les étalages.

- **Colin !** s'exclama Dennis en l'apercevant. **Viens voir ça !**

Le petit blond bondissait dans tous les sens, saisissait des articles à gauche et fonçait dans les étagères à droite, au point de rompre l'équilibre précaire des objets entreposés. Il attendait que les choses se stabilisent, puis il recommençait dans l'autre sens.

- **Fais un peu attention ! On n'a pas assez d'argent pour payer les dégâts si tu brises quelque chose.**

Colin rattrapa au vol une tasse qui lui recracha l'eau qu'elle contenait au visage. Il se secoua comme un jeune chiot et avança difficilement dans le sillage de son frère. Dennis s'intéressait déjà à autre chose.

- **Hé ! Ça, ça devrait te plaire ! **

- **Viens ! On doit partir, maman nous attend !**

- **Mais Colin, regarde ! C'est une caméra !**

L'aîné des deux frères s'arrêta aussitôt. Dennis en profita pour s'éclipser. Sa curiosité piquée au plus haut point, il examina plus en détail le petit appareil photo que lui avait tendu son cadet. C'est le moment que choisit Fred Weasley pour faire son apparition.

- **Hé, Creevy ! Tu as trouvé quelque chose à ton goût ?**

- **Comment ça marche ?** demanda-t-il en tendant l'objet.

- **Ah, ça ? C'est tout nouveau ! Ça s'appelle le « Révélatout ». C'est une caméra qui a la particularité de photographier les gens sans leurs vêtements. Évidemment, elle cache les endroits… stratégiques… avec des petits dessins de notre cru. Nous ne donnons pas dans la pornographie.**

- **Dans ce cas, quel est l'intérêt ?** répliqua le blond, une lueur amusée au fond des yeux.

- **Eh bien, imagine les rires que provoquerait une photo de Malfoy avec un canard en plastique devant les fesses, accompagné d'un commentaire à propos de la taille de son… tu saisis le concept ?**

Colin éclata de rire.

- **C'est ce qui se produira ?**

- **En fait, pas vraiment**, admit Fred. **Je ne peux pas gâcher l'effet de surprise ! Mais c'est vraiment très drôle, fais-moi confiance !**

- **Combien c'est ?** demanda le blond en plongeant déjà sa main dans sa bourse.

- **Malheureusement, je ne peux pas te le vendre, c'est interdit aux mineurs, déplora le vendeur en herbe. Le Ministère a fait des lois contre l'usage de ces joujoux avec les moins de dix-sept ans. De toute façon, je suis certain que c'est trop cher pour toi.**

- **Mais je vais les avoir seulement l'an prochain !**

Devant la mine déconfite du Gryffondor, le rouquin se radoucit.

- **Viens ce soir, à la fermeture. Je suis certain que nous trouverons un arrangement…**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Le soleil s'était couché depuis une heure déjà lorsque Colin frappa à la porte de la boutique de farces et attrapes. Essoufflé, il attendit nerveusement que les jumeaux lui répondent. Il avait couru tout le long du chemin. L'interdit qui frappait l'heure de fermeture des magasins sur le Chemin de Traverse n'avait pas encore été levé. Les Mangemorts en liberté sévissaient encore dans cette partie du pays.

L'air renfrogné, Fred finit par ouvrir. Le Gryffondor blond entra sans demander son reste.

- **Tu en as mis, du temps ! Nous croyions que tu avais laissé tombé.**

- **Il a fallu que je me débarrasse de mon petit frère**, expliqua-t-il.

Ils traversèrent la boutique jusqu'au petit appartement qu'occupaient les jumeaux. George, devant une tasse de thé, examinait un petit objet qui ressemblait à un briquet. Il fit signe au garçon de s'installer face à eux sur l'un des fauteuils rouge criard tandis que son frère prenait place à ses côtés. Puis, Fred posa un Révélatout sur la table basse devant lui.

- **J'en ai parlé à George… **

- **Et nous y avons réfléchit.**

Colin déglutit bruyamment. Il lui semblait soudain que les jumeaux étaient trop rusés pour son propre bien.

- **A… Alors ?** demanda-t-il.

- **Nous avons prit une décision. Fred et moi, nous te donnons la caméra… **

- **… Gratuit ! Et avec une réserve de films…**

- **… À condition que tu prennes une photo pour nous… **

- **… Une seule, mais nous y tenons beaucoup.**

Ébahi, le blond n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, ni sa chance.

- **C'est tout ? Une photo et j'ai le Révélatout ?**

- **Attention**, le mit en garde George. **Ce n'est pas n'importe quelle photo.**

- **Nous avons entendu dire que tu étais bon avec une caméra et nous avons besoin de publicité. Tu vas prendre le cliché qui va promouvoir notre produit…**

- **… Alors nos instructions doivent être suivies à la lettre.**

- **Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?** demanda Colin, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Il était prêt à relever n'importe quel défi. Du moins le croyait-il…

**À Suivre…**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Si vous avez aimé, reviewez, poil au nez ! (Zut, Zaza, je suis contaminée... XD)**


	2. Premières Tentatives

**Auteur : **Luna Denree

**Titre :** Le Révélatout

**Genre :** Humour, Action / Aventure

**Rating : **T pour nudité partielle

**Pairing : **Aucun (histoire centrée sur Colin, Ginny et Severus Snape)

**Commentaires :** Ah oui... j'avais oublié de préciser que cette fic ne respecte pas exactement le timeline des livres, puisque Colin est en sixième année, que Snape est toujours professeur de potions et que Dumbledore est vivant :)

**Disclaimer : Les persos sont à JKR, le montage photo à Lorelei et PlayWitch, le défi à Zazaone et l'interprétation à moua :P**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 2 : Premières Tentatives**

Le 1er Septembre arriva plus rapidement que ne l'auraient souhaité certains élèves. La température avait brusquement chuté, jaunissant prématurément les feuilles d'arbre et tous craignaient une nouvelle intervention du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Mais Colin avait d'autres soucis en tête, en ce beau jour de la fin de l'été. Une certaine photo à prendre était au cœur de ses préoccupations.

Pendant les deux semaines qui avaient suivi l'acquisition de son nouveau jouet, pas une journée ne s'était écoulée sans que le problème ne le tracasse, mais il n'était pas encore parvenu à une solution. Il n'avait pas osé se servir de l'appareil, de peur que quelqu'un ne découvre son secret avant qu'il n'ait pu accomplir la tâche que les jumeaux lui avaient assignée. L'unique problème était qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de la marche à suivre pour réussir à prendre ce cliché.

Morose, il s'enferma dans l'une des seules cabines à deux places située à l'avant du train et se cala confortablement dans le cuir du siège. Il tourna et retourna l'appareil photo entre ses mains. Il en avait examiné les moindres détails mais ne se lassait toujours pas de l'admirer. Un sourire rusé joua sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il songeait aux malheurs qu'il pourrait faire avec ce petit bijou.

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit soudain et livra passage à Ginny Weasley. Coupable, Colin enfouit précipitamment le Révélatout dans ses poches, mais la jeune rouquine avait eu le temps d'apercevoir de quoi il s'agissait.

- **Hé ! Tu as eu ça à la boutique de mes frères, non ? Fais voir ! **

Rougissant, il hocha la tête. Mais la jeune fille insista et tendit la main. Il n'eut d'autre choix que de lui tendre l'objet pour qu'elle l'examine pendant qu'il refermait la porte. Il ne voulait pas que quiconque entende leur conversation.

Écarlate, il se retourna vers sa condisciple de classe. Celle-ci lui rendit un regard franchement étonné.

- **Je croyais qu'ils ne pouvaient pas les vendre aux mineurs ?**

- **Ils ne peuvent pas**, grommela Colin.

- **Alors pourquoi en as-tu un en ta possession ? Tu ne l'as pas volé, n'est-ce pas ?**

- **Non… les jumeaux et moi, nous… avons fait une sorte de marché. Ils ne me l'ont pas vendue pour de l'argent, c'est interdit. Alors je dois leur donner autre chose.**

- **Tu as fait un marché avec les jumeaux ?** s'esclaffa Ginny.** Pauvre Colin, tu as dû te faire rouler ! Qu'as-tu accepté de faire ?**

- **… prendreunephotodesnape…**

- **Pardon !**

- **Ils m'ont demandé de prendre une photo de Snape**, répondit-il plus intelligiblement. **Avec le Révélatout.**

Il lui expliqua l'essentiel de leur transaction. Le cliché devait être pris de face, leur professeur devait être seul et surtout, il devait être suffisamment proche pour que les dessins humoristiques des frères Weasley apparaissent au bon endroit. La jeune fille, hilare, l'écoutait en riant de plus en plus fort.

- **Comment as-tu l'intention de faire ça ? **

- **C'est justement le problème… Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée**, soupira le garçon découragé.

- **Veux-tu que je t'aide ?**

Colin, intrigué, jaugea Ginny. Celle-ci avait l'air amusée mais sincère. Et son regard ressemblait par plus d'un point à ceux de ses frères.

- **D'accord… Mais pas un mot à personne. Ça ne doit pas se savoir. **

- **Entendu ! J'ai peut-être une idée. Que dirais-tu si…**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Le retour à l'école, comme toujours, s'était fait dans la joie et l'allégresse, surtout dès que le festin était apparu. Une fois repus de gourmandises et d'amitié, les élèves étaient montés dans leurs dortoirs respectifs et s'étaient endormis. Les cours recommençaient tôt le lendemain.

Seul Colin éprouva une indicible angoisse qui lui donna de l'insomnie. C'était ce matin-là qu'il passerait à l'action et la crainte d'échouer lui nouait les entrailles.

Ginny et lui avaient convenu de se rencontrer le plus tôt possible afin de mettre au point le plan qu'ils avaient l'intention de suivre. Lorsque les premières lueurs de l'aube illuminèrent les fenêtres de la Tour de Gryffondor, le blond décida qu'il ne se rendormirait pas. Il se leva donc et s'habilla en silence. Puis, attrapant ses bouquins d'une main et son Révélatout de l'autre, il descendit doucement les marches menant à la Salle Commune.

Blottie dans un fauteuil, enroulée dans des couvertures, fixant le feu d'un air absent, la rouquine l'attendait.

- **Toi non plus, tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?** lui chuchota Colin.

- **Non**, répondit-elle en levant les yeux vers elle. **Mais j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir et de perfectionner notre idée.**

- **Tu m'expliques ? **

Il s'assied en tailleur face à elle et l'écouta attentivement. Tout se jouerait sur les réglages spéciaux de la caméra, sur son habileté à viser la bonne cible et sur la performance de Ginny. En faisant quelques essais, sans prendre de photo, les deux adolescents avaient découvert la fonction du zoom et celle du ciblage, qui lui permettrait de faire abstraction de ce qui entourait Snape. Avec ceci, il pouvait prendre un cliché parfaitement clair à quinze mètres de distance.

Il s'assoirait donc au bout de la table de Gryffondor et guetterait la venue du Maître de Potions, attendrait le bon moment et prendrait la photo. Son amie, elle, devait s'assurer que l'homme redoutable se retournerait vers lui, sans pour autant le cacher à l'objectif, afin que toutes les conditions soient remplies. Un véritable jeu d'enfant ! Du moins en théorie…

Mais lorsqu'ils descendirent à la Grande Salle à cette heure matinale, quelle ne fut pas leur surprise de découvrir que Snape était déjà à la table des professeurs !

- **Oh non ! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? **

Colin était très déçu. Une nuit d'insomnie pour rien ! Et tous leurs préparatifs à l'eau. Dans le brouhaha des élèves qui se dirigeait vers leur table respective, il aurait pu passer inaperçu, mais là… Son amie lui tapota l'épaule.

- **Ne t'en fait pas, nous allons trouver autre chose. Et si tu le prenais assis ? Les jumeaux n'ont pas précisé s'il devait être debout, non ?**

Dubitatif, il hocha la tête.

- **Je ne crois pas qu'ils apprécieront que je leur envoie la photo de la table… **

- **Non, tu as raison**, admit Ginny qui réfléchit quelques secondes. **Tu crois qu'il verra le flash pendant le cours de potion cet après-midi ?**

- **Ça vaut le coup d'essayer ! **

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Silence dans la salle. S'il y avait eu des mouches, on aurait pu les entendre voler. Malheureusement, les seules mouches présentes faisaient partie des ingrédients nécessaires à la potion du jour et gisaient, mortes, dans un baril à l'avant de la classe. Si bien que rien, hormis le bouillonnement des liquides qui mijotaient, ne troublait la quiétude des cachots.

À l'avant-dernière table, une conspiration se formait. Colin et Ginny, qui avaient changé de partenaires, s'efforçaient de préparer convenablement leur potion tout en tentant de trouver un bon angle pour prendre une photo de leur professeur. Mais ce dernier ne cessait d'aller et venir entre les tables, comme s'il leur compliquait volontairement la tâche.

Soudain, leur mixture qui était jusqu'ici d'un superbe fuchsia se mit à cracher d'horribles étincelles vertes et un panache de fumée jaune.

- **Ginny ! Nous avons oublié la queue de salamandre !**

- **Donne-moi la caméra ! Vite !**

- **Quoi ?**

La jeune fille, sans s'occuper du chaudron qui menaçait d'exploser, arracha l'appareil des mains de son coéquipier et le braqua sur leur enseignant qui chargeait dans leur direction, l'air furieux. Alors, il arriva ce qui devait arriver : au moment où Colin, la bouche ouverte de stupéfaction, ajoutait en vitesse l'ingrédient qui faisait défaut, un jet de potion fumante l'aspergea de la tête aux pieds dans un épouvantable craquement. Aussitôt, le blond se mit à trembler incontrôlablement et heurta le coude de la rouquine qui échappa le Révélatout aux pieds de Snape.

- **Diggs, veuillez reconduire Creevy à l'infirmerie**, dit le professeur d'une voix glaciale. **Quand à vous, miss Weasley, je vous prierais de ramasser ce que vous avez égaré et de l'amener immédiatement à mon bureau. Vous autres, poursuivez ! Le cours n'est pas terminé !**

« _Oh non…_ » gémit intérieurement Ginny, des sueurs froides coulant dans son dos.

**À Suivre…**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Merci à De Nemesis pour sa review :) Les 39 autres qui ont lu et n'ont pas reviewé, honte à vous ! Les reviews sont la pitance des artistes... alors... s'il vous plait :) ? Il suffit d'un tout petit clic et de quelques mots :P **


	3. Opération Sauvetage

**Auteur :** Luna Denree

**Titre :** Le Révélatout

**Genre :** Humour, Action/Aventure

**Rating :** T ou PG-13 pour nudité partielle et images mentales...

**Pairing :** Centré sur Sevychou :) Mais aussi sur Colin et Ginny.

**Commentaires :** Merci à lililala, mellie et Zazaone pour leurs reviews :) Je suis désolée de n'avoir pas eu le temps de répondre, j'ai été très occupée ces derniers temps, mais maintenant je suis en vacances ! (Pour quatre jours seulement :P)

**Disclaimer : Les persos sont à JKR, le montage photo à Lorelei et PlayWitch, le défi à Zazaone et l'interprétation à moua :P**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 3 : Opération Sauvetage**

Lorsque Colin se réveilla, il était perclus de courbatures et son esprit était embrumé. Confus, il se redressa et examina ce qui l'entourait. Des lits… Une chaise… Une table de chevet… Il mit un moment à réaliser qu'il se trouvait dans l'antre de Mme Pomfresh.

Il fronça les sourcils et se gratta la tête, perplexe. Avait-il reçu un cognard sur le front ? Non, ça ç'avait été l'année dernière… Avait-il déboulé les escaliers ? Non, ça c'était l'année précédente… Alors quoi ?

Pendant qu'il réfléchissait, l'infirmière s'aperçu du réveil de son patient et accourut à son chevet.

- **Ah, enfin ! Il y a plus de vingt-quatre heures que vous dormez ! Laissez-moi vous examiner…**

Tout en pestant contre les préparations délicates et les étudiants inattentifs, elle prit sa température et son pouls, examina ses paupières, vérifia ses réflexes et sa vision. Lorsqu'elle fut rassurée, elle tapota son épaule.

- **Eh bien, vous avez eu de la chance. Si miss Weasley ne nous avait pas renseigné sur l'erreur que vous avez commise, vous auriez pu rester paralysé !**

Une erreur… L'accident de potion… La caméra… La caméra ! Paniqué, Colin se remémora ce qui s'était passé. Pourvu qu'il n'était rien arrivé au Révélatout !

Dès qu'il obtint son congé, le garçon se précipita vers la Salle Commune. Il devait savoir ce qui s'était produit ensuite et surtout, s'il était arrivé quelque chose à son appareil photo ! Mais les cours finissaient à peine et il dût se résigner à attendre jusqu'à ce que des voix dans le couloir fassent bondir son cœur et ravivent son angoisse. Il n'eut que le temps de se lever avant qu'une tornade rousse se jette sur lui.

- **Colin ! Tu es là ! J'étais tellement inquiète, je m'en veux terriblement, je suis venue te voir hier et ce midi mais tu dormais et je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller, tu es sûr que tu vas bien ?**

- **Euh… oui, oui… Ginny, est-ce que tu as encore mon…**

- **Chuuuuut !**

La rouquine jeta un regard autour d'elle s'assura que personne ne leur prêtait attention. Elle avait l'air contrite lorsqu'elle reprit la parole à voix basse.

- **Je suis désolée, Colin… Quand je l'ai échappé, Snape me l'a confisqué… j'ai voulu le récupérer ce matin, mais… je n'ai récupéré qu'une semaine de retenue supplémentaire.**

La mort dans l'âme, le blond réalisa qu'il n'y avait qu'une alternative à la situation périlleuse dans laquelle il se trouvait.

- **Ginny…? Tu vas m'aider, n'est-ce pas** ?

- **À faire quoi ?**

- **Je vais aller le rechercher. Ce soir.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Le couloir était depuis longtemps désert quand les deux étudiants s'y engagèrent. La quiétude de la nuit s'accommodait de leurs pas discrets et de leurs murmures étouffés, et pour cause : il était plus de trois heures du matin. L'obscurité profonde dénotait une absence de lune, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à ces complices.

- **Où as-tu dis qu'il l'avait mise ?** chuchota Colin en marchant à pas feutrés.

- **En entrant dans sa classe tout à l'heure, j'ai cru l'apercevoir dans l'armoire à gauche de son bureau**, répondit son amie. **Mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de vérifier pendant ma retenue. **

- **Réduire en poudre des foies de rat, quelle horreur !** compatit le garçon.

Ils cheminèrent en silence pendant quelques minutes. Puis, ils arrivèrent devant la porte derrière laquelle se trouvait l'objet de leur quête. Ginny jeta un coup d'œil furtif autour d'eux. Ils étaient bien seuls.

- **Alohomora !**

En grinçant terriblement fort, le loquet se débloqua et livra passage aux jeunes gens. Le blond referma derrière lui.

- **Dépêchons-nous, je crois que j'ai entendu Miss Teigne. **

L'armoire paraissait plus grande qu'elle ne l'était en réalité et impressionnait beaucoup les deux comparses. Grande et noire, elle semblait presque menaçante. Prenant son courage à deux mains, Colin en tourna la poignée. Sur la seconde étagère du haut, le Révélatout reflétait la lumière de leur lampe.

- **Vite !** murmura la rouquine.

Dès que la caméra fut à nouveau dans les mains de son propriétaire, ils filèrent vers la porte.

- **Attend !**

Ginny avait arrêté le mouvement de son ami.

- **Vérifions d'abord qu'il n'y a personne derrière !**

Ils retinrent leur respiration et tendirent l'oreille. Aucun bruit ne provenait du couloir, ce qui les rassura un peu. Avec des précautions infinies, ils sortirent de la salle de classe de leur professeur honni. Lorsque la porte fut refermée, ils soupirèrent de soulagement. Le pire était passé. Mais quant ils eurent gravi les marches de l'escalier pour sortir des cachots…

- **Tient, tient ! Des élèves en maraude !**

Colin et Ginny hurlèrent de concert. Le garçon, obéissant à un réflexe de terreur, pressa l'enclencheur de l'appareil photo qu'il avait levé à la hauteur de son visage. Une éblouissante lumière blanche révéla que l'ennemi devant eux n'était autre que Rusard lui-même. Puis les ténèbres revinrent et un nouveau hurlement retentit.

- **Bande de petits chenapans ! Ce n'est pas parce que vous m'avez aveuglé que je ne vous rattraperai pas ! **

- **Filons !** cria Ginny.

Les Gryffondor évitèrent de justesse les mains tendues du concierge et coururent en direction de leur dortoir. Ils empruntèrent tous les passages secrets qu'ils connaissaient, même si ceux-ci ne constituaient pas le moyen le plus rapide de se rendre là où ils désiraient se rendre. Lorsqu'ils furent certains d'avoir semé leur poursuivant, ils réveillèrent la Grosse Dame et se réfugièrent dans leur Salle Commune.

- **On l'a échappé belle !** souffla Colin.

- **Oui ! Une chance que tu as eu l'idée de le prendre en photo ! Est-ce que tu dois la développer toi-même ?**

- **Non, il suffit de presser le petit bouton ici et tous les clichés non développés sortent par la fente dessous.**

- **Tu essayes ? Je suis curieuse de voir ce que ça donne…**

- **D'accord.**

Le blond, retenant sa respiration, attendit que le petit carré de carton blanc sorte de son appareil. Puis, ils se penchèrent au-dessus de l'image qui ne tarda pas à apparaître. Quand ils virent ce qui s'y trouvait, ils grimacèrent de dégoût.

Sur la photo, Rusard brandissait un bras vengeur dans leur direction, ses lèvres remuant encore comme pour lancer de muettes injectives. Il était clairement visible jusqu'aux genoux. Jusque là, il ne différait guère de l'original. Mais ce qui était choquant, c'est qu'il était nu comme un ver. Et là où devaient se trouver ses parties génitales, une petite image dansait.

- **Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?** s'étonna la rouquine.

Ils approchèrent du feu pour mieux distinguer la plaisanterie et éclatèrent de rire. Au bas du cliché, sautillant comme un kangourou, se trouvait le logo commercial d'une bière Moldue. Sous celle-ci, on pouvait y lire : « _Jeune depuis 1903_ »…

**À Suivre…**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Une chtite review pour encourager la pauvre auteuse qui écrit cette fic :D ?**


	4. Le Dernier Espoir

**Auteur :** Luna Denree

**Titre : **Le Révélatout

**Genre : **Humour/Action/Aventures

**Rating : **T, si j'ai bonne mémoire...

**Pairing : **Mais euh, vous n'avez pas encore compris :P Aucun !

**Commentaires : **Et voilà, c'est déjà la fin... Un gros merci pour vos nombreuses reviews (et pardon de n'y avoir pas encore répondu...) :D J'espère que vous apprécierez la finale ;) Aussi, si le sujet vous a intéressé, rendez-vous sur SevysNow ! L'adresse est enfin dans mon profil :)

**Disclaimer : Les persos sont à JKR, le montage photo à Lorelei et PlayWitch, le défi à Zazaone et l'interprétation à moua :P**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 4 : Le Dernier Espoir**

Pendant près de deux semaine, Colin n'eut guère le temps de reprendre ses plans pour photographier Snape. Il était en sixième année, les professeurs ne se gênaient pas pour lui donner une montagne de travaux dès le début des classes. Mais surtout, l'accident de potion et l'opération sauvetage du Révélatout qui en était résultée avaient sensiblement refroidit son enthousiasme. De plus, leur professeur avait découvert la disparition de la caméra dans son armoire et mieux valait ne pas la lui agiter sous le nez, de peur qu'il ne lui prenne l'envie de la confisquer à nouveau…

Puis, le 15 Septembre, un hibou vint se poser dans ses céréales, à son grand mécontentement. À sa patte, une lettre était frappée du sceau des frères Weasley. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, il y découvrit une phrase unique.

« _Alors, cette photo, Colin ?_ »

- **Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu es tout pâle !** lui lança Ginny, qui était attablée face à lui.

- **Tes frères viennent de me rappeler ce que je leur dois**, répondit-il brièvement.

Il n'osait en dire plus devant leurs camarades qui tendaient l'oreille. Comprenant parfaitement ce qu'il ressentait, la jeune fille lui proposa une promenade dans le parc. Il fut ravi d'accepter.

Dehors, l'automne précoce avait effeuillé les arbres et jeté un manteau de brume glaciale sur le château. Tout portait à croire que même la température se révoltait contre les cruautés commises par le Seigneur des Ténèbres et ses fidèles.

Les deux amis s'installèrent sous le saule pleureur qui faisait face au lac, resserrant leurs manteaux contre eux. La brise était fraîche.

- **Je ne sais pas quoi faire, avoua le garçon. Je crois que je vais abandonner.**

- **Ne fais pas ça**, lui conseilla la rouquine. **Mes frères n'attendent que tu leur prouves une fois de plus que personne n'est plus frondeur et culotté qu'eux et que leurs idées sont irréalisables par d'autres. **

- **Mais qu'est-ce que je peu faire de plus ? On ne voit jamais Snape hors des heures de cours et des repas ! Et tu as bien vu qu'il était impossible de le coincer sans qu'il nous fasse subir les tourments de l'enfer…**

- **Plutôt deux fois qu'une **! maugréa Ginny qui avait mal digéré ses nombreuses retenues. **Et si tu allais le lui demander, tout simplement **?

- **Tu es folle** !

- **Penses-y, Colin. C'est tout ce qu'il te reste à faire. Il ne peut pas tenter quoi que ce soit contre toi si tu ne fais que le lui demander !**

- **Et si les rumeurs sont vraies ? Et s'il était vraiment un vampire ? Il pourrait croire que je cherche à percer son secret ! Tout le monde sait que les vampires ne peuvent pas être pris en photos, à cause du miroir dedans. Et s'il essayait de m'entraîner dans son antre et…**

- **Colin ! Tu es ridicule ! Snape n'est pas un vampire, voyons. J'en ai rencontré un l'an dernier et je t'assure qu'il ne lui ressemble pas du tout !**

Penaud, le garçon baissa la tête. Il savait bien qu'elle avait raison, mais il se cherchait des excuses. Il avait autant envie de demander à son professeur de le laisser prendre un cliché de lui que d'avaler une pelote d'aiguille puis de s'installer aux toilettes avec une bouteille de laxatifs.

- **Tu verras…** dit-elle avec compassion. **Peut-être bien qu'il te dira non, mais au moins tu n'auras pas baissé les bras à la première difficulté ! Et puis, tu as envie de le garder, ton Révélatout, non ?** ajouta-t-elle avec malice.

Le blond opina.

- **Tu as raison. Bon, eh bien… je vais y aller… au dîner, d'accord ?**

Ginny éclata de rire.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

L'aîné des frères Creevy inspira puis expira profondément et tenta de juguler l'angoisse qui lui étreignait le cœur. Ses mains étaient moites et son front couvert de sueur, mais il savait qu'au fond, sa terreur n'avait pas lieu d'être. La pire chose qui pouvait lui arriver, c'était de se retrouver en retenue et de faire perdre des points à Gryffondor.

Faisant honneur à sa maison, il avança courageusement vers la table des professeurs. Il avait l'impression de rétrécir à chaque pas, mais il finit par atteindre son but et croisa le regard noir de sa cible.

- **Professeur Snape, euh… je voulais vous demander…**

- **Vous vouliez me demander quoi, Creevy ? **

La voix glaciale ne l'encourageait pas à poursuivre, mais il n'avait pas le choix.

- **Est-ce que ça vous ennuierait que… que je vous prenne en photo ? **

L'espace d'une fraction de seconde, une intense surprise traversa les yeux d'ébène. Puis, le Maître des Potions reprit son air habituel.

- **Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait croire que j'accéderais à une telle demande ?** susurra-t-il d'un ton doucereux.

- **Eh bien… je voulais des souvenirs… de mes professeurs. J'ai voulu commencer par vous…**

- **Il n'en est pas question, Creevy ! Retournez à votre table. **

Colin, à sa grande surprise, se découvrit un talent d'acteur jusque là inconnu. Il faut préciser, à sa gouverne, que le désespoir qui paraissait sur son visage n'était pas feint.

- **Professeur, s'il vous plait ! C'est important pour moi ! Je n'ai aucune photo de vous. Que se passera-t-il si vous mourrez prématurément et que vous ne faîtes pas partie de mon album ? Ce sera comme si vous n'aviez jamais existé ! Professeur, s'il vous…**

- **Vous êtes pathétique, Creevy ! Cessez immédiatement cette comédie et partez ! **

La voix de Snape claqua sèchement comme un fouet. Quelques têtes se tournèrent dans leur direction.

- **Voyons, Severus… Pourquoi êtes-vous si désagréable avec ce jeune homme ? Il n'a fait que vous demander une photo !** dit McGonnagall en fronçant les sourcils.

- **D'ailleurs, je trouve que c'est une excellente idée !** renchérit Dumbledore, l'œil pétillant de malice. **Mr Creevy, souhaitez-vous vraiment des photos de nous tous ? **

La question désarçonna momentanément le blond.

- **Euh… Oui, bien sûr !** se reprit-il.

- **Eh bien, je vais donner l'exemple à notre cher collègue !** décida le vieux sorcier.

Il se leva, prit la pose.

- **Allez-y, Mr Creevy !**

Retenant un fou rire incongru, le garçon pressa le déclencheur. L'éclair blanc éblouit l'assemblée. Le cliché était prit.

- **Vous voyez, Severus ! Ce n'était pas si terrible ! À votre tour, maintenant… **

Dans la pénombre du dortoir qu'il partageait avec quatre de ses camarades, Colin jeta un dernier regard aux nombreuses photos qui gisaient sur son couvre-lit. Celle de Snape, caché derrière un muffin bien gonflé faisant l'éloge d'une marque Moldue de levure chimique, trônait en bonne place au haut de la pile. Puis, le garçon trempa sa plume dans son encrier et se mit à écrire, le sourire aux lèvres.

« _Chers Fred et George, _

_D'abord, je voulais vous remercier, ce fut un plaisir de travailler pour vous. Voici la photo demandée. Ci-joint un petit surplus qui devrait vous faire plaisir. J'estime qu'avec ceci, mon Révélatout est entièrement payé…_ »

**Fin**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici :) Que diriez-vous d'une suite ? Je ne suis pas encore certaine d'avoir le temps et les idées pour la faire, mais... ;) Si ça vous plait, peut-être que je m'y mettrai plus vite :P **


	5. Épilogue

**Titre** : Le Révélatout

**Auteur** : Meish Kaos

**Rating** : PG

**Pairing** : Euh XD Du Severus, du Colin... mais pas ensemble, de grâce :P

**Disclaimer** : Tout à JKR, rien à moi, les photo-montages à Lorelei et Playwitch, l'idée du défi à Zazaone et Fanette31...

**Commentaires** : Voyez-vous, avec la nouvelle année, avec l'excès de chocolat et de boisson, avec le superbe fond de comm' de nos deux modos, avec les températures anormalements hautes, avec le thème en cours, avec l'annif de Sev qui est enfin arrivé... mon neurone débile s'est réveillé et vous a pondu... ceci.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Trois mois plus tard... (après la fin de nos dernières aventures)**

C'était le jour de son anniversaire, et il était certain de mourir. 

Non, pas parce qu'Albus avait une fois de plus voulu lui confectionner un gâteau glucosé au sucre très (trop) sucré.

Pas non plus parce qu'il avait tenté de le lui faire enfourner au petit déjeuner, malgré les vaines protestations du Maïtre des Potions.

Le fait qu'il ait trébuché sur un énorme cadeau emballé de violet en revenant dans ses appartements n'avait rien à y voir non plus.

Koike...

Severus jeta un nouveau coup d'oeil au contenu du paquet en question et faillit tourner de l'oeil. 

QUI avait osé ???

Il n'eut pas à chercher très loin : un seul élève l'avait pris en photo... un seul...

Son nom était écrit en toutes lettres au bas de cette abomination.

Colin Creevey. 

La main tremblante, Severus souleva la page et étouffa un râle d'agonie. C'était pire encore que ce qu'il avait imaginé.

Rassemblant tout son courage, il fit pivoter la nouvelle page et un hoquet de surprise lui fit échapper l'objet maléfique. Avait-il bien vu ?

Rapidement, il feuilleta le reste des pages. Il avait bien vu.

Un sourire narquois naquit lentement sur son visage. Au loin, le vénéré Maître des Potions entendit des hurlements de rage éclater en divers endroits du château. Visiblement, il n'était pas le seul à avoir reçu un cadeau ce matin. Peut-être Creevey n'était-il pas le coupable, finalement ?

La situation était humiliante pour lui.

Mais il n'était pas le seul en cause... et il saurait tirer profit de cette situation.

D'ailleurs, Minerva n'était pas mal du tout, pour son âge !

Sur la couverture du calendrier, outre la photo compromettante de Severus, une publicité clignotait en grandes lettres vert fluo :_ "Réalisé entièrement à l'aide du tout nouveau Révélatout ! En vente exclusive chez Weasley, Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux. Coupons Rabais à l'intérieur !"_

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Et voilà... un an plus tard, petit drabble pour terminer cette aventure en beauté... J'avais des plans pour une suite plus longue, mais malheureusement, l'inspiration n'est pas toujours au rendez-vous :) J'espère que vous aurez aimé :)**


End file.
